


A Peaceful Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper meets a cute local boy named Bill in Gravity Falls during a summer trip to stay with his Grunkle Stan. 16 year old Dipper falls head over heels for Bill, and they soon strike up a close romantic relationship. Bill and Dipper go camping out in the woods and just forget about how fucked up reality is for a bit.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 21





	A Peaceful Night

I had never been comfortable with my sexuality.

I knew it, and Bill knew it. 

But here and now, with him, everything felt alright.

I leaned into his warm flannel as I stared into the crackling depths of the fire we had built. The flames emanated a soft glow, illuminating the trees around us. It was one of the most cloudless nights in a long time, and the stars shone brighter than I had ever seen them before.

Bill's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I leaned even harder into him, and we both stared silently into the night. 

"Pine tree?" Bill's voice was soft, and loving. I looked up into his freckly face and saw that he was smiling. Bill's smile was soft, and he only smiled when he really meant it. When he was looking at someone that he loved.

"Yes?" I responded, reaching my hand up and playing with his blond curls.

He slowly leaned over, and his lips met mine.

I will never be able to put that kiss into words. We had kissed before; we had done many things before. You don't have much time when you are leaving at the end of the summer, and a lot of people would say that our relationship was moving to fast. But when Bill kissed me like that, I felt pure. My anxiety slipped out of my body, and for the first time in months I was present in the moment. I gripped his shirt with my fists, pulling him in closer. After a few more seconds, we disentangled. I resumed my previous position, and leaned into him with his hand gently gripping my upper bicep.

I slowly leaned backwards, and he did too, until we were both laying on our backs staring up at the stars. After a long silence, Bill spoke.

"What if we ran away."

I turned to face him, and our faces were inches apart.

"Where?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I can't do that."

He sighed. "I know. It was a stupid thing to say."

"It wasn't a stupid thing to say. I know how you feel."

His brown eyes, illuminated by the firelight, searched mine.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I don't want to go back to California and leave-"

Bill cut me off. Not angrily or forcefully, but gently. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now."

I smiled sadly and nodded.

Talking in a starlit forest changes you. Words take on new meaning, and you understand each other better. The more I think back to this day, the more I realize how futile it is to try to put my love into words. I said earlier that I wasn't comfortable with my sexuality. I never was, and probably never will be. I've always been attracted to the same sex, but I never talked about it or really acted on it.

Which is why Bill was so special.


End file.
